A Hint of Chocolate
by I.M. Elizabeth
Summary: Mello's loved one awakens with pleasant, and unpleasant surprises.  Mello/OC


**A Hint of Chocolate**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note in any way, shape or form. However I do own the situations entitled here and the character Layla Levandi. Please do not use her without my permission._

Layla is still getting used to being around Mello, ever since that night when he awoke and had sex with her she has been trying to get used to Mello again. After promising her repeatedly that he would not attempt to leave again she slept better than she had in months.

However, the following morning she awoke displeased because Mello indeed had gone. Her hands fumbled around for his warmth beside her, the only evidence she can find of his mere existence is the damp spot on the sheets. She fingers it for a moment, recalling the way he had loomed over her, his face etched out in a perfect display of pleasure.

Her hands reach down to touch herself, and she bites her lip wondering vaguely if it was all some kind of sick dream she has imagined. Sighing, she goes to step down on the cold wooden floor and is surprised when she feels soft fur underneath her toes. Glancing down she sees Mello's fluffy coat underneath her feet.

Almost instantly, her heart is soaring. Mello would never leave without this coat she is sure, and she reaches down to pluck it from the floor. She buries her nose in the fur lining and sighs at the scent of cigarettes and she can detect a faint smell of candy.

She slips it on over her nude figure and buttons it, it is a little too large, but otherwise fits comfortably. The edge of the sleeves go slightly past her fingertips and she rolls them upward to still be able to use her hands.

When Layla steps out into the living room she isn't surprised to see Matt slumped on her couch, PSP between his hands as he expertly presses buttons with his thumbs.

"Matt," she says softly.

He pushes a button on his PSP and the sound is stopped almost instantly. He glances up at her through goggled eyes and she can tell he's taking in the appearance of her in Mello's coat.

"Is Mello still here?" she asks softly, slightly disappointed when the red haired man shakes his head.

"Nope. Went out a little while ago. Told me not to wake you and that he was going shopping."

"Shopping for what?" she presses, going to sit beside her childhood friend.

"Clothes I think," Matt replies, pressing the button on his game so that the sounds fill the living room. "He wouldn't wear any of my things. He just like, touched my shirt and sneered at it because it was _cotton_."

Layla snorts, then fingered the edge of Mello's coat. It doesn't feel like cotton, it is thick and heavy, and she stares at it. Suddenly she feels uncomfortable, Mello probably wouldn't like it if she was in his coat.

Wordlessly she retreats into the bedroom, pulling off his coat and folding it gently before setting it atop the dresser.

Layla slips into her closet, a little annoyed and lets out a tiny gasp when she sees the majority of her clothing is gone. She rifles through the closet frantically, searching for anything that is hers. The only thing that is left is her few pairs of leather pants and her high heeled boots.

Grumbling, she fishes a nightshirt out of the dresser out of which not much is missing and puts it on, stalking outside and snorting furiously.

"Matt!" she barks.

The goggled boy jumps sharply, PSP nearly flying out of his hands as he looks at her wide eyed.

"Um...yes?"

"My clothes are gone!" Layla shrieks, throwing her arms wide out.

Matt swallows slowly. "I guess that was the bag that Mello had with him. He was carrying a big black trash bag when he left."

"Well what did you think was in it!" she exclaims her voice going several octaves higher.

"Dunno. A dead person."

She slaps her forehead and goes to plop beside Matt. She heaves an almost exhausted sounding sigh and wordlessly takes his packet of cigarettes, lighting one and puffing on it dramatically.

Layla is still pouting when Mello walks through the door, several bags on his arms.

"Hi jackass," she snarls, "care to tell me where all my clothes are?"

Mello doesn't exactly respond, merely goes into the bedroom and sets down all the bags before going back outside and grabbing several more bags that are sitting in the doorway.

She heaves another sigh and follows him in the bedroom, closing the door huffily behind her. "Well?" she states, tapping her bare foot impatiently.

"You have new clothes." he states as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"But I didn't want new clothes!" she snaps.

"Well you have them." Mello says amicably and begins to peek through the bags to separate them.

"Just who the fuck do you think you are?" she growls, folding her arms up over her chest, "Just because you fucking woke up here and I asked you to stay doesn't make you the man of house!"

Then he turns, long blond strands of hair fluttering in his ice blue eyes, "No. Perhaps not, but if you do want me to stay then we will take precautions. Your clothes were used, from a department store. They're easily trackable. If I stay, like I _promised_, someone could find me if they see I am connected to you. These are yours."

He motions to a pile of the bags and begins putting away his own things. A red coat with beige fur lining, more leather pants, gloves, those vests he always wore, and a pair of red combat boots.

Layla snorts at him and begins rifling through her own things. She pulls out several lace tank tops, far tighter than the ones she usually wore and she shoots Mello a dirty look which he ignores elegantly. There are several cashmere turtlenecks of pink and black, a thick, modern looking gray wool coat, jeans, and silk stockings in beige, white, and black.

She pulls the second bag closer too her and flushes a deep shade of magenta when she gazes inside. There are several types of lingerie in the bag all in pale pinks and gray. She shoots him a questioning look and she swears she can see the faint ghost of a smile on his pale lips.

Layla puts away the clothes silently, still pretending to be upset even though these clothes are probably the nicest things she's ever owned. Then, she turns, noticing two more bags sitting on the bed. "What are-"

"Gotta go get some chocolate," Mello says gruffly.

Then he leaves her in the room. He says something mild to Matt then she hears the front door shut lightly.

She creeps over to the first bag to find a velvet lined case. She pulls it out with trembling fingers and opens the case slightly surprised to find an elegant silver choker. She can tell from the way it is heavy in her hands that it is real and she fingers the metallic stone cross that dangles from it. It takes her a few moments but she realizes briefly that the stone is almost the precise shade of her eyes.

Flushing furiously she sets the case back in the bag and reaches for the one next to it.

Inside is a small paper box with the french words 'Toilette Parfum' written on it in a fancy silvery script.

_What is this?_ She thinks. _Scented toilet paper?_

But when she opens the paper box with shaking fingers, she pulls out a narrow crystal bottle. Golden liquid tinkles musically as it sloshes inside of the glass and she pulls off the small rose shaped stopper to dab some of the liquid on her wrists.

She raises her arm up to her nose and inhales deeply. It is a thick woody scent, like a flower but there is something else, something she can't put her finger on.

Layla places the lid back onto the bottle and sets it aside. She raises her wrist to her nose again, and breathes in the scent. Then it hits her so hard that she has to fight to keep from giggling.

Underneath the sweet scent of flowers and earth there is just the faintest hint of chocolate.


End file.
